power_ranger_super_megaforce_fanscriptfandomcom-20200214-history
Kai Machalon
Kai Machalon is a fictional and original American made Gold Super Megaforce Ranger. He is a prince from Andresia and was training on Shintohara under Gosei when he was Amadeus. Kai has a history with his mentor's former student gone rogue, Silas, due to his previous actions against them. He is close friends with Orion Laurent, despite their drastically different social status. Personality Maintaining his regal attitude, Kai tends to be calm and polite. He is also kind and loyal to his friends. Yet Kai still has simmering hostility towards Silas for his actions on Shintohara. Appearance Kai is Japanese with long black hair tied in a ponytail in his first appearance. He had his hair trimmed short after being freed from Argus. On Andresia, he wore the royal dress form due to his rank as a prince. On Shintohara, Kai wore the same training uniform as Silas when they trained under Gosei On Earth, Gia and Emma along with Orion got him clothes to help him settle down on Earth. Kai wears a gold jacket, black tank top, blue jeans and sneakers. History Training on Shintohara Kai was taken in to train on Shintohara during Amadeus' visit to Andresia. As the young heir and future king of Andresia, Kai had been trained by his personal teachers. When Amadeus witnessed him helping a young pregnant woman out, he took Kai to his school with permission from his father, King Mitsuru. As Kai continued train well, the senior student, Silas, became jealous and tried to sabotage him. His efforts failed and Amadeus banished him for the actions he caused to Kai. Sacrifice to save Gosei During Shintohara's last days of peace, Kai had created the Gold Megaforce Ranger key along with the Diamond key for the upgrade and showed it to Amadeus. Becoming Argus After Silas left a severely injured Kai to die on the destroyed Shintohara, Electras appeared and rescued him. Taking Kai to his ship, Electras took off for Desolan. Once there, he had put Kai on a surgical table and built a cybernetic body to contain him. This lead to him becoming Argus and during that time, he was only loyal to the Armada due to his mechanisms. Over time Kai had forgotten who he once was and only followed orders. Finding the Green Megaforce Morpher Sneaking away from the Armada, Kai as Argus kept an eye on Creepox in his Arctic underground base. Creepox has been trying to repair the Green Megaforce morpher in order to use it's powers for his own gain. Frustrated with everything, he leaves and Argus enters his lab in secret. Finding it with intent to destroy it, he prepares to do so. Unwittingly, Argus' cybernetics not only repaired the morpher, but also created the Green Megaforce ranger key. Not wanting Creepox to find him, Argus stole the morpher and key and left. He continued to secretly collect ranger keys from the extra rangers in secret. Fight for control Argus' first fight with Noah was in Tensou's Strength. While the two traded blows, a piece of mask broke off and shows a human eye inside, leading Noah to realize Argus is human. This was the break Kai needed and thus begins his battle with Argus to regain control over his body. This was soon amplified by Silas' untimely arrival to Earth. During the next few fights with Noah, Argus continued to fight with Kai in an attempt to contain him. Kai's will proved stronger each time Noah kept telling him to fight off the Armada's control over him(Noah believed Argus was Joe at the time). In Nastarro's Plot: Time For Megaforce, Argus continued acting erratically in telling off Vekar and calling him out for what he did to Vrak and Malkor. The angered Vekar called Argus out for his actions, but he wasn't an ounce intimidated by Vekar. This put a lot more pressure on Electras to contain Argus before his human form succeeds in regaining control in Is Argus, Joe?. When Argus fought Noah during the return of Professor Cog(upgraded by the Space Pirates), he traded blows with Orion. Only when Kai fought with him again, Orion was able to see that Argus was human. However, he senses that Argus is his missing long time friend, Kai. Back on the Armada's main ship, he breaks free temporarily and returns to his human form. Soon Argus reclaims control, but Gamra and Invidious knocks him out cold to bring him to Silas. Silas then had Argus infected with the Venjix virus with intent to destroy Vekar as an inside job. Breaking free During his last fight with Noah, Argus and Kai fought again. This time, he was able to regain control over himself and broke free from Argus. Shocked by this, Noah asks Kai and when he learns the truth, they sought out Tenaya's help. With that, they discover the Venjix virus in him. Venjix took control of Kai and forced him back as Argus. Running off, Dillon tried to stop him, but Dr. K stops him. Only then, Tenaya is able to regain her eyesight temporarily to warn Noah what's at stake for Kai if he doesn't stop Venjix from taking control. Inside the Armada Megazord, Argus is connected to the mainframe by Levira via the Crimson Skull and transfers the Venjix virus in the zord itself as part of Silas' plans to destroy Vekar. After the transfer, Argus returns back to his normal cybernetic self and leaves for Earth. Before he has a chance to fight Noah off, Kai regains control of himself again and returns to his human form permanently and effectively cutting his ties with Argus. At the underwater Command Center, Kai reveals Silas' actions to the Rangers and apologized for his actions. Orion told him that he had no control over himself and it was only the Armada and the Space Pirates to blame. Using the last of his cybernetics, Kai uses them to repair the damaged Super Megaforce Zords. Resting up, he sees Sally(Orion's pet monkey and confidante) for the first time and converses with her. Kai is given his Gold key and upgrade back from Gosei whom he recognizes as Amadeus from the training days. Super Megaforce Gold As the Super Megaforce Gold, Kai has access to the Extra Ranger Keys as well as his own weapon. His first fight was against Vrak and his two guards in Vrak is Back. He and Orion were quickly defeated by the guards. Kai was demorphed as he watched the two guards take Orion away. Despite this, he was able to help the rangers by having Sally inform them what happened. Before passing out, he recognized Vrak in his human guise. After passing out, Sally took him to the Underwater Command Center. Kai was then incapacitated and put in the sick bay for a while. Only when he heard the voices of Orion and the Robo Knight calling for help, Kai finally woke up. After waking up, Sally informed him about Vrak and whom Kai recognizes right away. Realizing what's at stake, he decides to help the Rangers out using the portable grown gun Electras gave him when he was Argus. The device proved useful when the Gosei Great Megazord was suffering significant damages against Drill Horns. Having morphed into the Super Megaforce Gold, Kai grew to giant size and saved his fellow rangers from destruction.